DJ Fox
by djshadow14
Summary: DJ Fox is a human turned mobian, he and his sister were pulled from their home, turned to foxes and left on mobius. Now evil is brewing, and it's something DJ knows, rated T for later chapters type dj fox sonic on deviantart and you can find the artwork.
1. Prologue

Strange thoughts haunting me, every night I dream of something that I beleive has some importance, something like a lost memory. My name is DJ Fox, I'm not really a fox, but I've been one for about a year, I've been going by the name DJ Fox ever since my sister and I were pulled into Mobius. But I forgotten all of my memories, and for all I know, so has my sister (Lilo Lynn, currently calling herself Lilo Fox). But I think my memories are coming back, because the dreams I mentioned having feel so real, the only one I reemember so far is seeing a brown-haired boy hanging from a tree, and I think I was the boy. I will find out, I'm determined to remember my past life, and if I shall fail, then it's lucky I intend to stay around to protect my sister, because she is the only reason I haven't commited suicide yet.

__________________________________________

This is only a prologue, I own only DJ and Lilo


	2. Evil Rises

Why... thats what I ask myself each time I wake up in that bed (once we met the sonic team, they provided us with a house), why did this happen. I don't really beleive in fate much because I doubt fate would just drop me into a world out of a video game. I decided after a few minutes of asking a question without an answer, I decided to just get up and see if Lilo was awake yet, the smell of French Toast answered my question.

"Hey, did you take the time to cook any for me?" I asked

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked back, "Just kidding I put the rest in the microwave."

I just took three peices and just walked out the door.

Sometimes I wonder what goes on through my sister's twisted little mind, she's like a more cheerful jokative version of Shadow, she still can be as dark and solitary, but she prefers to hang around and just annoy the hell out of me (little sisters NEVER grow out of that,) I wonder if she tortured him into agreeing to go out with her, he dosen't seem that enthusiastic about it.

Hmm, Shadow....the first person we met when we came to Mobius. He found us, lying on the ground, unconcious. He could have just left us there and not pay any attention to us, but for some reason he didn't, he woke us up and asked if we were ok. I don't know what sparked in him that day, but I'm glad it....

"DJ, phone." Lilo called

"Okay, who is it?"

"Knuckles, you better hurry so he'll shut up."

'Wonder what he could want?' I thought, I took the phone from Lilo, I could faintly here the echidna in question freaking out, "KNUCKLES!" I yelled to get his attention, "what is going on that's making you act like you should be in therapy?"

"DJ," he still was sounding like an escaped mental patient, "your plan for individually keeping the Chaos Emeralds in certain places only some of us can find just went up in flames."

"Oh crap what happened?"

"I saw someone leave with mine, a fox, you didn't happen to take it for some reason did you?"

"Knux, if I had the hunch it wasn't safe I'd hire police protection, I'll get everyone together and see what we can find out."

I hung up the phone and turned to Lilo, "Looks like you and Amy aren't going shopping any time soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honestly, stealing that Chaos Emerald was like taking candy from a baby, and the others will most likely be just as easy to take. Oh, are you wondering who I am? My name is Drake Corsac, the Anti-Mobian doppleganger of that whiny DJ Fox. We both were pulled from our worlds and then they just plop us on on these filthy planets like naked babies in the woods. I also share the memory loss that DJ experiences; and from what I've seen in my dreams, I don't think I want to know about my past life. But thre reason I'm stealing the Chaos Emaeralds is that I actually rember meeting DJ in the past, and I want revenge for what he did to me; I took his sister in order to get my hands on his dagger, but his anger was unexpected, his eyes became just blood red, no iris or pupil what-so-ever, then his body let off a wave of magic that hit me and changed me; my hair was turned black (no big deal there), spikes sprouted from just under my shoulders, and I can't see well in light, forcing me to live mostly nocturnal. I know I have myself to blame, but HE did this to me, it's HIS fault too. That's why I need the emeralds, to make him suffer.

"One lousy emerald?" screamed the disrespectful Scourge the Hedgehog, "What kind of theif are you? I could of done bet...."

"Have you forgotten that _I _rule Anti-Mobius now you green idiot?" I snapped cutting him off (I took over Anti-Mobius after proving that I was stronger than Scourge.) "If you could have done better, than why didn't you?"

"I made sure my eyes caught his, one of my power is to cause nightmarish hallutionations to anyone who meets my eye; I search my victem's mind, looking for a fear to bring out, then I just leave them there and sit back while listening to their screams. In this case I quickly changed my mind as Scourge has at least _some _use.

"You are really lucky I need your help Hedgehog." I scoffed, he was still kind of shaky as he watched me do that before.

"Well Corsac," he calmy said to me, "I'm suprised at you, you are no so easily angred."

"The brown fox on Mobius Prime. He's starting to remember, soon he'll find out his true power, and I can't allow that to happen by any means." you'll be suprised at what kind of conversations I get into with Scourge.

So know I just need to decide how I will take my revenge, but that should be no problem at all _hehehe._

_________________________________________________________

I don not own anything in this story except for DJ, Drake, and Lilo_._


	3. Secrets Revealed

"Enlighten me 'Your Highness'," Scourge sarcastically said, "How is bringing a childhood girlfriend of DJ's gonna help you get revenge on him?"

"Its actually a simple plan," I told him, "yous see; I will convince Kristie to do everything I tell her, I will send her to convince DJ and his friends to bring me the remaining six Chaos Emeralds and DJ's dagger, with all of those I will be able to single handedly take the Master Emerald. Think you can guess the rest?"

"Terrible plan in my opinion."

"Well everybody who ever cared about your opinions is dead."

We dropped the pointless conversation, and I started the spell to bring Kristie here....

"Addo puella ut is universitas!" I chanted all the while thinking of Kristie. A strange light started to form, nearly blinding me and Scourge.

After the light settled, we opened our eyes to see an orange fox with brown headfur tied in a ponytail wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I could tell that Kristie was shocked, I started walking toward her and her shock turned into fear (I don't blame her, I _know _that I'm hideous and I care not).

I walked up to her and explained this to her...

"Heres the thing, I brout you from your world to this world to help me, all you need to do is find DJ, I'm sure you know him, he be in the form of a brown fox with brown eyes. What I want you to do is bring him here along with his dagger and the remaining six chaos emeralds. Do this and I will send you home and you will be a human again."

"And if I don't?" she asked, evidently less afraid.

"If you don'y, well I know where you live." she was quite shocked to here me say that. After confiming that I had won her over I focused my power to dusty old mirror creating a portal.

"Step through and it will take you to Mobius Prime, find DJ and bring him to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look I know what I saw" said Knuckles, "a fox with the exact size and build as DJ, there's no way I could mistake it."

"That's the same thing people were saying about Sonic and Shadow, and you remember how that turned out." said Lilo

Everyone else stared at each other, they knew she was right.

"This isn't going anywhere," I said, "call me when you do get somewhere."

With that I left. I couldn't beleive it; this was that Sonic/Shadow problem all over again, I'll end up getting arrested too no doubt. I was able to walk for quite a while until I was hit by a wave of energy and was knocked out, I remember dreaming to, I saw the same brown haired boy, but he was closer to my current age, he was looking at another brown haired boy, like a twin brother or something. The other guy was holding a girl with black hair (Lilo?) the first brown haired boy said this to the other, "Drake, you've gone too far let my sister go or you'll pay."

"Is that so?" said Drake "If I remember correctly you can't use magic correctly to save your own life let alone another's."

With that, Drake took a knife and threatened the girl with it. I looked to who I believe was me and watched as his eyes turned completely blood red, he floated slightly above the ground and shouted, "LEAVE... MY... SISTER... ALONE." a wave of red energy shot out and hit Drake knocking him away from the girl, then Drake went through a transformation; cuts started forming around his body, his hair turned pitch black, his eyes turned a golden yellow, and it finished with spikes emerging from his upper arms. After everything calmed down Drake dissappeared with the words,

"I'LL KILL YOU DJ, I'LL KILL YOU."

Once Drake was gone, the boy who I then knew was me, walked up to who could only be Lilo. He then took a dagger out of his pocket, (the dagger had a bat for the gaurd, a pearl in the hilt, and a straid line of tiny sapphires and rubies in the blade, it was the same dagger I kept on my bedside) he chanted a spell and stabbed it into the ground. Mine and Lilo's past selves dissapeared in a flash of light, and that's the last I saw.

I then woke up in my bed with Amy staring at me with a worried look.

"Are you okay DJ?" she asked

I couldn't really say anything, so I just nodded. I looked behind Amy and could see Lilo, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and an unrecognized orange fox.

"Your lucky _Kristie _found you," said Lilo, "or who knows what would've happened to you"

Kristie? I remembered knowing a girl named Kristie, I quickly sat up and I could plainly see tha it WAS Kristie.

I only own DJ, Lilo, Drake, Kristie, and the Dagger

Read and Review


End file.
